


I Didn't Want to Stare, and Then I Saw You Standing There

by EllenArcher



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenArcher/pseuds/EllenArcher
Summary: Jax goes to see Miles after his surgery.





	I Didn't Want to Stare, and Then I Saw You Standing There

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this September 2016 on tumblr

Jax couldn’t stop smiling. Miles was awake, and he was okay! So far he was responding well to the new kidney, and things were really looking up!

“I want to get in on this,” Jax exclaimed, moving to where Alya and Bianca were each holding onto one of Miles’ hands. The girls took a step back.

Jax couldn’t help himself. He launched himself at Miles, wrapping his arms tightly around the other boy. Miles shifted a bit under Jax’s weight, and Jax blushed. In all the excitement, he had sort of forgotten that he needed to be delicate with the post-surgery patient.

“Sorry, did I hurt you?” he asked Miles, wincing in embarrassment. But Miles just shook his head, his grin never faltering.

“You didn’t,” he replied, squeezing Jax’s hand in reassurance. “You could never hurt me.”

“You’re right, I couldn’t.” Jax could feel his blush spreading. Miles knew him too well. He knew Jax would never cause him any pain intentionally. And yeah, that felt good, but it also made Jax a little self conscious. Could everyone see through him so easily? Did they all know how much Miles meant to Jax? Did they all know he would do anything for him? Heck, Jax would have given Miles his own kidney if he could have.

“We’ll give you guys a minute,” Bianca offered, startling Jax out of his own thoughts. The girls shuffled quietly out of the room, shutting the door softly behind themselves.

Miles scooted over in his hospital bed, patting the empty spot next to him. Jax smiled at the gesture and joined his friend on the bed. It was a little cramped, but that problem was solved when Jax nestled in closer to Miles. They laid side by side, arms and legs brushing lightly against each other.

“Are you sure it’s okay that I stay here?” Jax asked timidly. “I know you need to get your rest.”

Miles grabbed Jax’s hand. “I just rested. I want you to stay, Jax.” He smiled at his friend, his eyes shining brightly.

Jax returned the smile. “I’ve never really seen you this… content,” he told Miles sincerely. “You already seem less stressed. Like you’re…lighter.”

Miles chuckled. “I feel lighter.” He snuggled closer to the other boy. “And I feel a lot better. Especially now that you’re here.”

Jax was flattered. He knew how much Miles meant to him, and it felt really good to know that he meant a lot to Miles too. It made him feel good to know that he could have such an effect on his friend. He felt powerful. He felt honored.

“I’m glad.” Jax took a deep breath before continuing. “This whole year, I’ve been so happy to be your friend. And it’s been great. But I haven’t really been able to stop thinking about your disease. I just… hate to see you in pain. And I wanted to help. I wanted to make it go away. And I couldn’t. But now, now you’re okay. And I don’t have to worry anymore. I don’t have to wish that I could help. I felt so helpless, Miles.” Jax swallowed after his admission. It felt good to be honest about his feelings.

"Don’t feel helpless,” Miles replied, brushing away a tear Jax hadn’t even realized he had shed. “You’ve helped me more than anyone else, Jax.”

"I have?” ”

“Yes.” Miles nodded vigorously. “Just by being my friend. You took my mind of my disease. You made me feel like a normal kid. Better than normal, even. You made me feel special. And loved.”

"You are special,” Jax reassured Miles. “And you are loved.” Without thinking too much into it, Jax leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Miles’ cheek. “You’re really, deeply loved.”

Miles grinned widely. “Yeah? Well so are you.” And he cupped Jax’s face in his hands. He tilted his head slightly and pressed his lips to Jax’s, closing his eyes as he applied pressure to the other boy’s mouth. Jax was taken aback at first, but soon returned the kiss with fervor.

The day had been very stressful for both boys, and they had gone through a lot of worry and nervousness, but this moment made it all worth it. Jax and Miles felt more at peace than they had in months. They felt truly, sincerely happy. And they fell asleep holding hands, smiles gracing their kiss-swollen lips. They felt weightless.


End file.
